Bosque Graht
Bosque Graht (Grahtwood) es la región más sudoriental de Bosque Valen, siendo frontera hacia el este con Elsweyr. Aquí se encuentra la capital del Dominio de Aldmer, Raíz de Elden. Descripción Esta región va desde la zona pantanosa alrededor de la ciudad de Refugio hasta las montañas del norte, que anticipan la zona más seca de Marca del Segador. Es una región selvática, de frondosos y altísimos árboles, que casi no dejan pasar la luz hasta el suelo. Además de la capital y Refugio, que cuando llega el Vestigio por primera vez ha sido tomada por piratas, otros asentamientos importantes son Cormount, el Puesto comercial Pelo Rojo, donde se han asentado unos cuantos comerciantes khajiitas, y Punta del Sur. La antigua ciudad de Gil-Var-Delle ha sido recientemente destruida por un ancla oscura. También podremos encontrar unas cuantas ruinas ayleid por la región, que esconden algunos secretos que el Vestigio tendrá que desvelar. Trasfondo El gran árbol de Raíz de Elden fue proclamado la capital del Dominio de Aldmer, y desde entonces los altmer de Isla Estivalia establecieron una embajada cercana. En la ciudad gobierna el rey Camoran Aeradan, a cuyo trono vienen a menudo dirigentes de los gobiernos cercanos, como Ayrenn o el Melena. Lugares Ciudades *Raíz de Elden (Elden Root). Puertos *Refugio (Haven). Poblados *Puesto comercial Pelo Rojo (Redfur Trading Post). *Cormount. *Karthdar. Casas *La hacienda Gorinir (The Gorinir Estate). *Gran escondite de Topal (Grand Topal Hideaway). *Vaina acogedora (Snugpod). Fuertes *Punta del Sur (Southpoint). Puertas *Acantilado de Reman (Reman's Bluff). Arboledas *Hoja de Helecho (Brackenleaf). *Gil-Var-Delle. Granjas *El Lodazal Gris (The Gray Mire). Cementerios *Jardín de huesos (Bone Orchard). Cuevas *Cueva de las velas rotas (Cave of Broken Sails). Ruinas *Sitio de invierno de Falinesti (Falinesti Winter Site). *Locura del Oro (Goldfolly). *Osario de Telacar (Ossuary of Telacar). Ruinas ayleid *Laeloria. *Relicario de Estrellas (Reliquary of Stars). Mazmorras *Mina kwama Burroot. *Mina de Mobar. *Ne Salas. *El hoyo de la escapada (The Scuttle Pit). *Cueva de la muerte de la vid (Vinedeath Cave). *Profundidades de la Raíz de Gusanos (Wormroot Depths). Mazmorras públicas *Ruinas del Desgarro de la Raíz (Root Sunder Ruins). Mazmorras de grupo *Hondonada de Elden I (Elden Hollow I). *Hondonada de Elden II (Elden Hollow II). Jefes de grupo *Círculo de piedra de Hircine (Hircine's Henge). *Guarida de la dama Solaz (Lady Solace's Fen). *Posición elevada de Nindaeril (Nindaeril's Perch). *Campamento del cazador furtivo (Poacher Camp). *Cueva de Thugrub (Thugrub's Cave). *Descanso de Valanir (Valanir's Rest). Anclas oscuras *Dolmen de Salón Verde (Green Hall Dolmen). *Dolmen de la Costa Larga (Long Coast Dolmen). *Dolmen de Alturas de Tarlain (Tarlain Heights Dolmen). Piedras de Mundus *El noble (The Lord). *El mago (The Mage). *La torre (The Tower). Estaciones de artesanía *Isla del pescador (Fisherman's Isle). *Templo de los Ocho (Temple of the Eight). *Cabaña de Sombra de la Vid (Vineshade Lodge). Puntos de interés *Monumento a la batalla de Cormount (Batte of Cormount Memorial). *Mirador del camino del jabalí (Boar's run Overlook). *Mina de Faltonia. *Campamento de la Raíz Bifurcada (Forked Root Camp). *Gruta del Salto Sagrado (Sacred Leap Grotto). *Choza de la brisa dulce (Sweetbreeze Cottage). *Campamento bandido de Tarlain (Tarlain Bandit Camp). Ermitas *Ermita de Cormount (Cormount Wayshrine). *Ermita del templo de Raíz de Elden (Elden Root Temple Wayshrine). *Ermita de Raíz de Elden (Elden Root Wayshrine). *Ermita de invierno de Falinesti (Falinesti Winter Wayshrine). *Ermita de Gil-Var-Delle. *Ermita del Lodazal Gris (Gray Mire Wayshrine). *Ermita de Refugio (Haven Wayshrine). *Ermita del Osario (Ossuary Wayshrine). *Ermita del Puesto comercial Pelo Rojo (Redfur Trading Post Wayshrine). *Ermita de Punta del Sur (Southpoint Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *El acuífero (The Aquifer). *Los muladares (The Middens). *Vieja cueva espeluznante (Old Creepy Cave). *El planetario (The Orrery). *Carnaval de Sarandel (Sarandel's Carnival). *Mansión de Volunidai (Volunidai's Manor). Misiones Dominio de Aldmer *''El gran árbol'' (The Great Tree). *''Refugio inseguro'' (Unsafe Haven). *''El honor de la reina'' (The Honor of the Queen). *''Apropiada para reinar'' (Fit to Rule). *''El agarre de la locura'' (The Grip of Madness). *''Perdidos en el estudio'' (Lost in Study). *''El corazón de la materia'' (Heart of the Matter). *''Un invierno duradero'' (A Lasting Winter). *''El planetario de Raíz de Elden'' (The Orrery of Elden Root). *''Problema en el árbol'' (Trouble at the Tree). Otras *''Conocimiento bosmer'' (Bosmer Insight). *''Los Zarzas de Hoja de Helecho'' (Brackenleaf's Briars). *''El misterio del carnaval'' (Carnival Conundrum). *''Vinculados para siempre'' (Forever Bound). *''Alma olvidada'' (Forgotten Soul). *''Si los muertos pudieran hablar'' (If the Dead Could Talk). *''Guardián de los huesos'' (Keeper of Bones). *''Un poco al margen'' (A Little on the Side). *''Tesoros perdidos'' (Lost Treasures). *''La suerte del Albatross'' (Luck of the Albatross). *''Pasaje denegado'' (Passage Denied). *''Las cicatrices nunca se desvanecen'' (Scars Never Fade). *''Un traje sedoso'' (A Silken Garb). *''El juglar errante'' (The Wandering Minstrel). *''El dominio Savia Negra'' (The Blacksap's Hold). *''Ojos de Azura'' (Eyes of Azura). *''Amor prohibido'' (Forbidden Love). *''Defensor del Pacto'' (Pact Advocate). *''Culpa fantasma'' (Phantom Guilt). *''Importaciones raras'' (Rare Imports). *''El arco de Storgh'' (Storgh's Bow). *''Los muertos inquietos'' (The Unquiet Dead). *''Hasta la muerte'' (Until Death). *''Buscado: Sgolag'' (Wanted: Sgolag'). *''Piedras antiguas, palabras antiguas'' (Ancient Stones, Ancient Words). *''Caza de sangre'' (Blood Hunt). *''Preocuparse por los kwama'' (Caring for Kwama). *''La preocupación de un jefe'' (A Chief Concern). *''Enemigos a las puertas'' (Enemies at the Gate). *''El enemigo interior'' (The Enemy Within). *''Girar la moneda'' (Flipping the Coin). *''La hija del posadero'' (The Innkeeper's Daughter). *''Luz en la oscuridad'' (Light in the Darkness). *''Un plan lucrativo'' (A Lucrative Scheme). *''La oscuridad que despierta'' (The Wakening Dark). *''El bosque herido'' (The Wounded Wood). De mazmorras *''Restos antiguos'' (Ancient Remains). *''Oscuridad incontenible'' (Consuming Darkness). Fragmentos de cielo # Refugio seguro otorgado por los magos: En el lado occidental del Gremio de Magos de Refugio. # La ermita del sur llevar al norte: Entre Punta del Sur y el Jardín de huesos. # Relajándose en el camino a la torre: Junto a un estanque al noroeste de La torre. # Donde el camino a la raíz es una isla: En una pequeña isla al este de Raíz de Elden, cerca de una ruina ayleid con vides. # En lo alto de las cascadas que alimentan el templo: En lo alto de la cascada más oriental al sur-sudeste de Karthdar. # Avistado desde el punto de observación de una casa de árbol: Al sudoeste de Karthdar, al oeste de una casa del árbol, bajo el camino. # Una puerta a los troles cerca del Pelo Rojo: Al sudoeste de la ermita del Puesto comercial Pelo Rojo. # Entre palabras antiguas en las piedras: En una isla al oeste de la piedra del señor. # Por encima del sitio de temporada de vuelta: En unas ruinas al este del sitio de invierno de Falinesti. # De donde brotan las fuerzas de la Alianza: En la habitación pequeña de arriba de Ne Salas. # Una lucha, una escabullida, una escapada: En El hoyo de la escapada, a mitad de camino en el muro izquierdo. # Un trueno de seis patas invade: En la mina kwama Burroot, casi al final. # No muerto todavía en la vid: En la Cueva de la muerte de la vid, en la habitación principal de la izquierda # Luz de estrellas robada en profundidades agusanadas: En las Profundidades de la Raíz de Gusanos, en la estancia principal al sur de la entrada. # Minado por los bandidos de Mobar: En la estancia principal de la mina de Mobar. # Cocodrilos piden una comida en el desgarro: En la habitación de la izquierda de la estancia principal de las Ruinas del Desgarro de la Raíz. Conjuntos De la zona *Conjunto del Entendimiento de Syrabane (Syrabane's Grip set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto de la Marcha del Guardabosques (Ranger's Gait set) - Armadura media. *Conjunto del Pacto Verde (Green Pact set) - Armadura pesada. De las mazmorras *Hondonada de Elden: Conjunto del Hablador Ligero (Light Speaker set) - Armadura ligera. *Hondonada de Elden: Conjunto de la Piel de Corteza (Barskin set) - Armadura media. *Hondonada de Elden: Conjunto del Bastión Impávido (Undaunted Bastion) - Armadura pesada. *Hondonada de Elden I: Conjunto de Espina Asfixiante (Chokethorn set) - Conjunto de monstruo. *Hondonada de Elden II: Conjunto de Llama nocturna (Nightflame set) - Conjunto de monstruo. Artesanos Estos conjuntos podrán fabricarse en cualquier tipo de armadura. *Conjunto de la Armadura del Seductor. *Conjunto del Pacto de Torug. *Conjunto del Abrazo del Crepúsculo. Cartas relacionadas *Emboscadora de Bosque Graht. Galería Grahtwood_Map.jpg|Mapa promocional Secluded_waterfall_in_Grahtwood.jpg|Concepto de Bosque Graht Bosmer_Temple.jpg|Templo bosmer Apariciones * . * (solo mencionado). en:Grahtwood de:Grathwald fr:Bois de Graht ru:Грахтвуд sv:Grahtwood da:Grahtwood Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Bosque Valen Categoría:Online: Lugares de Bosque Graht